The Fear
"The Fear" is the 1003rd episode of Casualty and the 42nd episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Where the Truth Lies" and followed by "Sticks and Stones". The episode was directed by Louise Hooper and written by Asher Pirie and Jon Sen. It marks the final appearance of Rita Freeman, portrayed by Chloe Howman, who made her first appearance in August 2013. Synopsis Rita receives a frosty reception from her colleagues in the ED when her lies were revealed. Nevertheless, she holds her head high. She sees Iain inside and attempts to speak to him, but he tells her not to speak to him. Connie informs Elle that she's in meetings all day, as Elle inquires about her position as a regular consultant in the ED. Back at the ambulance station, Jez is showing off about getting the headline article in the Holby Gazette for saving Rihanna from falling the previous week. He also gets Iain to let him drive the ambulance. Elsewhere, a man named Tom arrives at a large manor house to find his separated wife Martha and her new boyfriend Krish kissing by the poolside. In the anger, Martha ends up cutting her hand on a wine glass when it smashes. They made their way indoors and Tom follows and is eventually allowed into the room. A fight ensues between Tom and Krish and they end up falling from the second storey window onto a fence post below, and they both become impaled on it. The paramedics arrive shortly after and decide that it's too risky to separate them and therefore they're taken back to the ED together on the same fence post. Back in the ED, Rita once again tries to talk to Iain but he simply shouts at her in reception and tells her to leave the department. Charlie gives her some comforting words afterwards and persuades her not to leave. Meanwhile a young girl, Nell, is walking across a road pedestrian bridge with her mother Siobhan when she falls down the flight of stairs. Siobhan calls for an ambulance, however on the way back to the ED the ambulance runs out of fuel as Jez had forgotton to refuel it. However, he's able to get back to the ED when a local group of rugby players push the ambulance back. Iain is angry with Jez and is forced to consider reporting the incident. Connie and Jacob are planning a romantic week whilst Grace is away at camp, but when Grace turns up at the ED it puts a spanner in the works for them. Elle continues her treatment of Tom and Krish, but eventually Tom pulls himself off of the fence post onto the floor in an attempt to save Krish when he sees how happy he makes Martha. He begins bleeding out and is rushed back into resus, but they're unable to save him. Nell is treated by Lily, and it's not long before Nell's father arrives and informs Lily that Nell may have a disease that affected him, his father and his grandfather. Lily dismisses his claims which later proved to be false when the discover that Nell's father Jason isn't her biological father. Rita assists Lily in getting Nell to comply with the treatment, as Lily's method was proving to make Nell scared. Eventually, Robyn confonts Siobhan about how unfair it is to not tell Jason or Nell that there's no way she'd have the illness. Despite admitting this to him, he forgives her and they remain together. Dylan returns home after his shift with Max on the first day of him looking after Rihanna. After her stressful day involving getting shouted at by Iain and losing Tom, whom she'd tried extremely hard to save, Rita goes into the staff room and packs up her belongings including photos and a postcard from Dixie. She goes back into reception and Iain apologises to her for shouting earlier. She tells him he's a good man and kisses him goodbye. Elle discovers that she's been offered the permanent position as consultant, whilst Connie is delighted to hear that Grace and Jacob got along during the day. Despite this, she doesn't tell Grace about her and Jacob getting back together. Iain informs Jez that he won't be reporting the incident. Rita approaches The Hope & Anchor after her shift and Charlie goes to see her outside. Rita tells him that she's going to take some extended overdue holiday. When he asks if she'll be returning, she doesn't reply, hinting to him that it's a permanent departure. After she tells Charlie that she's leaving to pursue her dreams of going travelling, she walks away from the ED to start the new chapter in her life.